Don't Trust the Pansy Flowers
Mike MacDonald would go on to be a prolific filmmaker, responsible for the production and direction of numerous UFO documentaries as well as cooking television shows and a historical drama film based on a Hans Christian Anderson quote - but the inspiration for at least the formemost of these achievements might've come from a truly alien source. He had always dismissed the story as being naught more than a dream, but in a decidedly undreamlike fashion it proved capable of staying with him throughout his over fifty years of life... A Floral Fright Fest MacDonald was 47 years old when he spoke to Mac Tonnie for his 2010 book on the subject of his 'Cryptoterrestrials' theory, and he said that his bizarre encounter with an entity unlike anything he could've comprehended had stuck with him for his entire life. It was one of his earliest memories - most of his recollections of his childhood were somewhat hazy, but this one was perfectly clear. He is uncertain whether or not he was dreaming or waking when it happened, but his intuition says that he logically must have been dreaming. Nevertheless, he described it as life-altering. He speculated that it took place sometime in the first four years of his life, and so if we play with the numbers a bit we can work out that the year was probably 1967. He was stood in a cave, and there was something baffling sat before him on a throne seemingly fashioned out of rock. The bizarre entity looked to be what he could only describe as a very large pansy flower. He said that it looked as if it had large eyes in a slanted position in its face. Apparently the cover of Whitley Strieber's Communion ''shocked him deeply when he first saw it due to just how much it reminded him of the face of the pansy flower entity he had seen when he was younger. Although the floral fiend never spoke directly to Mike, he could still feel that it was somehow communicating with him '''in a form of extreme condescension and intelligence'. It was as if the being was inexplicably implying to the child that it was in total control of the situation, and it almost seemed ruthless and cruel in regards to how it didn't seem to care how it was affecting the witnesses. However, it didn't strike him as malevolent, but rather as a totally indomitable authority figure. By Mike's side stood his father, who was at the time a member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. He appeared to be utterly despondent and perhaps even ashamed of something. This sight actually caused Mike much more terror than the apathy of the flower-like entity did. He was only four years old, and so seeing his all powerful father in such a hopeless state was utterly world-shattering to him. It is then that his memories of the event (perhaps luckily) draw to an abrupt close. Mike later asked his father if he remembered anything of the Pansygeist or the rocky throne, but he replied that he didn't. Thus, it almost seems as if this event was some kind of false memory or extremely odd dream. It seems not to fit into the continuity of the witness's life like a classic alien abduction case might. Source 'The Cryptoterrestrials' by Mac Tonnie Category:Case Files Category:Screen Memories Category:Canada Category:Plant Humanoids Category:Grey Aliens Category:Abduction Category:Dreams